


Swing with me under the Starry Night or Dave is lame and doesn’t actually dance

by lilworros



Series: Oprhantwin!stuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, flirty john, potty mouth dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilworros/pseuds/lilworros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is dark where his sister is all light. He had the most luminous cerulean blue eyes you had ever seen, not that you were looking that hard. The only reason why you knew his eye were that blue was because of his introduction in Biology class. But that quick intro was enough to know that those eyes were bluer than others than you have seen before in your life. They were intense even behind your shades, as he grinned and gave a quick wave to the class as he introduce himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing with me under the Starry Night or Dave is lame and doesn’t actually dance

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble takes place before Spin Spin Spin please let me kiss who I want right now. Mostly the dance that the kids got to before ending up at the after party. Oprhantwin!universe

You decided to come to the dance ironically, not because if you had to live through another Saturday night staring at your computer screen you were going to commit ritual suicide. Bro of course grins knowingly you at as you announce that your were going to mingle with pelps at the Star Lite Star Bright Dance.

You deck yourself out with stars because, ‘Helllooo did you not notice the name of the dance?’ And of course everyone would be expecting you just to show up in your typical red hoodie and skinny jeans. Nope, not tonight as you slip on your black tux trousers and a nice button down with a skinny tie decorated in stars. You had managed to steal, ahem, find a silver star that you stick in your hair.

With all your fancy dress taken care of; you skate to your school. Feeling the cold night air rush past you as you continue along the sidewalk outside of your apartment. Your breath puffs out at every push as you make your way closer to school. Night's like this would be rare in Houston, thinking about home right now makes you a little sick. Not that you really miss that hell burning shit stain of a town but sometime you do miss the apartment and your evening nest that you could stay in year round in until the rain forces you out.

Not here though, you're freezing your sack off and the kids around school are still wearing shorts to school. Yet the apartment was bigger and you didn't have to deal with racism douche bags everywhere, but sometimes every now and then you get a pang for Houston and the humid summer nights with its clear sky no matter where you looked.

Thinking about Houston has you pulled up to the school before you even know it. You head to your locker the only place you could really think to place your 'board before heading to the gym. You could hear the pulsing music as you hit the streamer filled hallway, filled with stars that looked eerily familiar. You see Feferi at the door checking tickets so you fish out your ticket from your back pocket. You waved it at her as you passed through the double doors of the gym, she gives you a bright smile as she gestures you through.

You take one look at the stars raining down from the ceiling and you feel a little better about the your star look. But as your glaze slides from the ceiling to the kids grinding on the dance floor and you decide to find a quiet corner to people watch from.

It's not that you wouldn't get some fly honeys but with the public awkwardness between you and Jade. You decide that it would be best to keep a low profile. Speaking of Jade though you see her pong-going with the usual crowd of friends surrounding her.

Karkat was doing his angry shuffle beside her, trying to get closer to Terezi without getting hit, you were sure. Terezi, as you remember from experience, was dangerous to dance with and you winced as you saw some poor bastard getting a little too close to that swinging cane. Sollux and Arcadia were doing their typical tribute to 80',s dancing as they power fist their arms while moving in and out of each other's personal space.

You chuckle to yourself as you take in all your friends’ spasms that they generously called dancing.

From the corner of your eye, you do catch a swish of purple and black. Turning fully from the blencher's pole/supporter to watch more of the dance floor, you take in the sight of the new kid and his twin sister, if the rumor going around school was true. You take a long look at them as they twirl closer to your line of vision. 

John is dark where his sister is all light. He had the most luminous cerulean blue eyes you had ever seen, not that you were looking that hard. The only reason why you knew his eye were that blue was because of his introduction in Biology class. But that quick intro was enough to know that those eyes were bluer than others than you have seen before in your life. They were intense even behind your shades, as he grinned and gave a quick wave to the class as he introduce himself.

Thinking that John was like any other sucker that pass through this school halls, you really didn't pay much attention to him until every time the teacher asked him something he would whisper very quietly causing the teacher to continuously repeat everything that he said until he finally broke, screaming at the poor kid. "LOOK KID, JUST GO SIT OVER THERE. THAT KID WILL HELP YOU OUT", pointing towards Karkat's corner of anger and science.

You could hear Karkat's snarled before the new kid, turns and introduces himself in the loudest voice, "HI MY NAME IS JOHN" causing the teacher’s face shift from a slight red to fucking scarlet as he turn back to the board and continue to finish writing on the board- which was what he would be doing if the new kid wasn’t softly throwing the chalk from the board in his hand, giggling to himself.

Feeling your gaze on him, he sends you a half smirk that pulls your interest to him without you even aware of it. But you're aware of it now as you watch him waltz with his sister across the dance floor.

They are starting to attract a crowd as everyone is enchanted by their classy and skilled moves. As the song comes to an end, John dips his sister into an impressive swing that ends with her in a dangerously low dip that has her hair, if longer brushing the floor.

Slowly he pulls up her up to standing, you're expecting the typically chest to chest ending like in the movies but John and his sister keeps it PG by having the smallest space between them. Not that you were paying that close of attention or anything you just want to see if the rumors were true.

They separate and it looks like they are going to take on other partners in the crowd before John dips down low on one knee with his arm out looking like a goddamned Disney prince. ‘Hey you only watch those movies, so you stay up on pop culture, duh.’ His sister drops her hand into his palm and he leans down and presses the gentlest of kiss on top of it. Huh, maybe they aren't siblings with that kind of action going on but what you know of John you're pretty sure that this is all one elaborate joke.

After the kiss John stands up and ushers his sister from the dance floor, maintain a respectful distance behind her when she stops to chat with Jade. You watch as he excuses himself from their presence to meander his way to the punch bowl. You debate going to get some punch as you find that your throat has suddenly become parched.

You flash step your way through the crowd as you make your way towards John. You can see him making two cups of punch when you decide to just to flash step all the way to John instead of creeping behind him like a creep. 

"Hey John, what's up", you say as you pat him on the back. John practicably jumps out of his skin when he see you.

"Hey Dave, where did you come from?" 

You see John press something to his chest, looking like he was replacing something back into his inner jacket pocket.

You take one look at the punch bowl and back to John, with his half smile and the same smile he gave you when he was tossing the teacher's chalk.

You whistle under your breath and say, "Wow, Johnny-boy, I didn't think you had it in you." You hesitant but decide to swing your arm around his shoulders, it was a half a second he would like he would ever notice.

"Hehe, well you know the classics never go out of style," he says as he picks up the two cups, that you're pretty sure are not spiked, as he makes his way back to his sister pulling you along with him.

John pulls you towards his sister who is of course speaking to your ex, Jade, would wonders ever cease. When John and you finally approach the ladies, he gently shakes your arm off and hands the punch to his sister.

"Thank you, John. I was quite parched," she coos as she looks up at him from her lashes. You silently grit your teeth as John then gives her the biggest smile you seen on him yet.

"My dear Rose, this is just a small token of the things that I would do for you.", at the end of his words, John gives a huge bow and takes up, you guess it, Rose's hand and bestows a kiss on it.

"And for you Jade,"John says as he straightens up from his bow. He hands Jade the second punch glass from his hands, fortunately he ends there.

Jade, of course, giggles into her hand as she reaches for her glass."Thank you, John. Your sister was right, you are a gentleman."

You roll your eyes, you can't take any more of this lovely, dovely gentlemen crap. You're tempted to head back to your bleachers when John swings to you and pins you with those blue, blue eyes.

"Hey Dave, I didn't tell you before but your star is super cool. I wanted to come in my ectoslim suit but Rose wouldn't let me because we had to be 'matching'" at matching John throws up air quotes as Rose just shakes her head in the background.

"You should all thank me that I stopped him, that suit is an eyesore and I'm pretty sure that you grew out of that suit last year John, " Rose snarks at John as she arches an eyebrow in distaste of John's ectoslim suit you think.

With that exchange John turns his attention back to his sister as he exclaims that the suit was only a little short and who was really going to notice. With this back and forth, you can see that John and Rose **are** siblings and for some reason a sense of relief washes over you.

.............................................................................

Later you find yourself being pulled in a circle and you better not have to fucking kiss anyone you swear on all that is unholy as you glare a fiery hole in the carpet.

Your evening was going great. You managed to hang out the Egbert and his crazy sis before Karkat kidnapped Egbert from your side with a dumb ass game of gay chicken causing Egbert to waltz with half of the guys in your class.

Not that you were tempted in feeling those arms around you, twirling you around the gym. Not like that was what the guys were actually doing, they mostly were trying to out twerk each other. You weren't paying attention to who won because at that point, you decide to head back to your cave under the bleachers.

Arcadia fishes you out later and told you about this after party so you decided to come. You totally didn't overheard Karkat telling John and Rose about the party. Following John around is not your life and beside these people were your friends first before John and his sister even came along.

Not saying that you didn't perk up when you saw Rose heading your way with John in towed. Needless to say, you and the rest of the group decide to start playing spin the bottle.


End file.
